London Buses route 182
London Buses route 182 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Harrow Weald and Brent Cross, it is operated by Metroline. History Route 182 commenced operation on 13 June 1970 between Watford Junction and Wembley Trading Estate via Bushey - Bushey Heath - Harrow Weald - Wealdstone - Harrow - Sudbury - Wembley Empire Pool. The route initially operated by London Transport from their Harrow Weald (HD) and Alperton (ON) garages using AEC Merlins. It was introduced to replace route 158 between Watford Junction and Harrow Weald and also route 18 between Wealdstone and Sudbury. On 30 October 1971, it was withdrawn between Watford Junction and Harrow Weald being replaced by route 258. On 3 March 1973, AEC SWifts were introduced. On 3 March 1974, the Sunday shopping service to Wembley Market was introduced. On 2 June 1974, the Monday to saturday service was converted to double deck using Daimler Fleetlines. On 31 January 1976, it was extended from Wembley to Brent Cross. On 24 April 1976, the Wembley Market journeys were withdrawn. On 19 May 1976, this was curtailed to Brent Cross and replaced by route 210. On 22 April 1978, it was extended from Brent Cross to Finchley. On 22 July 1979, the AEC Swifts were replaced by Leyland Nationals. On 24 January 1980, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by MCW Metrobuses. On 4 September 1982, the route was withdrawn between Brent Cross and Finchley. On 23 April 1983, the Harrow Weald (HD) allocation was transferred to Alperton (ON) garage and the Sunday was converted to double deck operation. On 1 December 1990, the route passed to Metroline operating from their Harrow Weald (HD) garage using MCW Metrobuses and the Monday to Friday peak journeys to Wembley Trading Estate were withdrawn. On 3 July 1993, the Wembley Terminal changed to Brent Town Hall. On 29 January 1994, the Monday to Saturday evening service and the Sunday service was extended from Brent Town Hall to Neasden Shopping Centre. On 8 October 1995, the route was extended to Brent Cross during Sunday shopping hours. On 4 September 1999, the route was retained by Metroline using brand new Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents and the route was extended from Harrow Weald Bus Garage to Oxhey Lane to replace withdrawn route H15. On 26 April 2003, the evening service was extended to Brent Cross. On 4 September 2004, the route was retained by Metroline using Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs and Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents. In 2008, the route was converted to full Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TL operation. On 3 September 2011, the route was retained by Metroline. In August 2016, the Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs. On 3 September 2016, the route was retained by Metroline. In December 2019, Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs were introduced to alongside the existing Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs. Current Route Route 182 operates via these primary locations: *Harrow Weald Oxhey Lane *Harrow Weald Bus Garage *Wealdstone High Street *Harrow & Wealdstone Station *Harrow Bus Station *Northwick Park Hospital *Sudbury & Harrow Road Station *Wembley Central Station *Wembley Stadium Station *Wembley Arena *Wembley Park Station *Brent Town Hall *Blackbird Cross *Neasden Shopping Centre *Staples Corner *Brent Cross Shopping Centre Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) Gallery IMG-20140529-00172.jpg Barnet-20130317-00022.jpg 182, London Buses route